Dulce tentación
by Youjibell
Summary: Y todo mi deseo se incrementa con  ese aroma dulce que emana, que se desprende con delicadeza,  que recorre mi  cuerpo, haciendo que evoque recuerdos  SEBASxCIEL  n.n lee y dime k fue lo que pensaste


**-****Dulce tentación****-**

* * *

**By Hollybell**

Todos los días me corrompo más, sin pena o vergüenza alguna me dejo caer. Es un deseo maldito que nace dentro de mí, haciéndolo un deseo complejo y extraño; pero sin duda alguna se convierte en un pecaminoso deseo. Desde que escucho sus pasos acercándose a mí. El rechinido de la puerta de madera; sé que él está ahí.

Su sonrisa torcida y su falsa reverencia, me molestan. El sabe lo que pienso al respecto. Y sé que lo disfruta, juega conmigo. Pero una vez más caí en su trampa. Y me dejo seducir. Caer en el ciclo que día a día me veo envuelto, por ese ser demoniaco de ojos escarlata.

Siento el calor emanado que nace desde mi estomago, haciendo que mis labios se remuevan y, aunque lo oculte, siempre termino por deslizar sínicamente mi lengua por los labios. Transpirando poro a poro, quemando, cada pedazo de cuerpo que se niega a obedecer a mi cerebro que grita que me niegue, pero decir que no, ya me es imposible.

Lo sé, no debería. Pero mis manos, como si fueran simples pedazos de una marioneta se mueven en contra de mí y solo obedecen al deseo que siento en mí. No quiero, me resisto, mis manos tiemblan pero si es él quien está frente a mí, es imposible negarme.

Y todo mi deseo se incrementa con ese aroma dulce que emana, que se desprende con delicadeza, que recorre mi cuerpo, haciendo que evoque recuerdos de todas las veces que lo he probado haciendo que mi cerebro, que aun se niega a seguir, trabaje a mil por hora haciéndome estremecer solo del recuerdo. Esas curvas rojas que deseo tener en mis labios. Probarlas con poca ética, morderlas y retenerlas en mis labios saborearlas para luego fundirlas en mi ser. Sentir la frescura de esa deliciosa crema blanca producto de él y que sé es solo para mí.

Lo sé, alguien como yo que, solo tiene desgracias en su vida no es merecedor del más delicioso festín de un demonio. Una dulce aberración, ¡algo que proviene de él haga que un ser corrupto como yo llegue al mismo paraíso en una vida mundana y real! ¡Que irónica es la vida!

Pero qué más da, ya no hay marcha atrás, una vez que tengo ese instrumento de mis pecados en mis manos ya no se puede volver atrás. Solo me queda disfrutar; sentir esa textura y luego ponerlo en mis labios, empezando de a poco para poder disfrutar lentamente del festín que acaba de empezar.

Acariciando con mi lengua aquel regalo. Esa sensación de agua a la boca es completamente bien usada a la sensación que tengo. Luego sentir y probar… degustar.

-Humm- finalmente libero, puedo ver su sonrisa, aquella que no es retorcida y que me pone los nervios de punta, pero aun así en este estado; no me importa. Ya la decencia, la prudencia, el recato quedaron atrás, ahora solo es el deseo el que guía-

-Bochan – es su voz suave y aterciopelada, una reprensión por el ritmo acelerado que llevo. Que según él, no debería tener alguien como yo.

Entonces lo ignoro, qué más da, si sólo somos el y yo. Él quien guarda mis secretos y este es uno de ellos que, al igual que una orden, nunca debe ser revelado.

Él tiene la culpa, poner tal manjar en charola de plata para que alguien como yo caiga ante sus deseos. Y siga probando del regalo maldito que día a día llega a hasta mí. Pero hoy como desde hace unos días, me detiene, toma mi mano; sonríe. El tomara el asunto en sus manos.

Sus guantes blancos de nuevo quedaran sucios, levanta mi rostro con delicadeza y en lugar de usar un pañuelo pasa sus dedos por mis labios húmedos contorneando con franqueza estos. Luego de forma insinuosa y provocativa, pasa esa candente lengua por sus guantes, sucios.

-Bochan, yo le ayudare- sus palabras finas ya lo han dicho todo, me siento como un "verdadero" niño guiado por él. Sebastian hace su trabajo, y esto no estaba entre las clausulas que en algún momento pensé, pero que sin duda las acepto, con vergüenza.

Él lo pone en mi boca despacio, lento, a su ritmo haciendo que entre en un placer orgásmico. Cerrando los ojos (1) y disfrutando. Esta cerca de terminarse, lo sé, no quiero, pero tengo en consuelo de saber que mañana vendrá de nuevo.

-Sebastian- digo en un susurro al acabar el último pedazo de aquel maná prohibido- mientras el no hace ningún ruido. Pero sé que al igual que yo, disfrutó.

Si, lo disfrutó. Siempre lo hace, le gusta verme humillado en aquel escritorio de madera. Le gusta verme suplicar por mas, solo con la mirada. Le gusta verme disfrutar.

Tenía que ser un demonio que agrada de ver los pecados de los demás… por que sí ese es mi mayor pecado. El probar cada dulce pedazo de aquellos manjares dulces que tarde a tarde trae para mí a la hora del té. Es un pecado en alguien que esta corrupto. Pero es un pecado insignificante. Delicioso y placentero.

-Sebastián- le hablé seriamente- te dije que hoy no quería- suspiré, después de todo en algún momento tiene que acabar y este delirio insoportable, que por más que lo desee, tiene que ser detenido.

- Pero su cara me dice que quiere lo contrario y que desea aun más- me dijo mientras alzó de nuevo mi rostro para verme frente a frente - ¿a caso es una orden?- me dice desafiante, entonces titubeo para luego maldecirme mentalmente.

- Es una… - entonces viene de nuevo, mis palabras son acalladas, todo empieza de nuevo cuando en sus manos tiene otra muestra de mi deseo.

- Pero si aun no ha probado el postre principal- fue ahí cuando todo se vino abajo, mi deseo prohibido que me hacía llegar a nirvana. Una rebanada de pastel con crema batida y esta vez en lugar de una fresa como fue la pequeña rebanada de pay que trajo en un principio esta está coronada con un cereza.

Ah! Como no desearlo una y otra vez, el placer de comer cuanto manjar exquisito me trae aquel ser que se viste de mayordomo y que juega solo una pieza en mi tablero de ajedrez humano. A veces, solo por instantes fugaces olvido mi papel y me dejo llevar por el placer de una cucharada de cualquier postre que él trae para mí.

-Es solo otro postre más – le digo con falsa apatía, esta vez ya no podrá seducirme bajo el deseo de ese postre ya que, por lo menos el deseo descontrolable ha sido acallado. El verdadero problema reside cuando es él quien toma la misma cuchara de plata; parte un pequeño pedazo y sigue un camino lento y paulatino hasta el interior de sus rojos labios.

-Si bochan no lo quiere, no podemos desperdiciar- Yo solo miro expectante como dichos acontecimientos, como saborea, como mueve sus labios al compas que le dicta el sabor. No puedo dejar de verlo, avergonzado trato de mirar a otro lado cuando. Me seduce de nuevo. Esta vez tomando la cereza, ya estoy hipnotizado, por el color por la fruta y esta vez, por él mismo, que goza de comer. Sigo con la mirada aquella fruta hasta que sin darme cuenta mis labios se entreabren esperando que dicha joya sea introducida en mis labios por los dulces dedos de aquel mayordomo.

Entonces ya no está la fruta que deseo, ya no están sino sus labios rojos. ¡Al diablo con los postres! Ahora quiero probar esencia más dulce, más pecaminosa y ¡más sensual!

Al fin comprendo el placer que siente Sebastian al verme disfrutar de esa manera los dulces que me trae, pero es su arma, para hacerme caer. Pero no será como él quiere. Ya me sedujo, ya estoy en un punto nuevo para mis ideas, ya no me corrompe el deseo de comer.

-Sebastian – digo lo más sereno posible, me levanto del la silla donde había estado comiendo el fruto donde nació el nuevo deseo, y sin más descaro arrojé el plato al piso dejando aquel pastel tirado, ya no importa. Quiero que él este muy consciente de ese hecho. Puedo ver su asombro – arrodíllate- le dije, él me mira con reproche – es una orden – le sentencio, luego él sonríe.

- _Yes, my lord_- entonces esta justo frente a mi mirándome a los ojos justo a la altura que lo quería tener. Di un paso, justo para estar lo suficientemente cerca para ver lo que había dentro de sus ojos. Sin cuidado, con temor y algo tosco tomé su mentón justo como lo hacía conmigo. Entonces sin reparo alguno, degusté el verdadero platillo del día. Suaves, húmedos, deliciosos. Más placenteros y cálidos que cualquier postre que hasta hoy pudiera haber probado.

Entonces sentí pánico, lo estaba besando, no por amor, no por deseo, solo por gula.

Por el placer de degustar cuanto manjar pasara por enfrente de mí, y eso era él. Lo era hasta que sus labios fueron los que llevaron el ritmo, sus manos tocaran mi cuerpo. Entonces entendí que ahora ya no sería la gula mi pecado, seria la lujuria que un demonio había despertado en mí.

Y no importa cuántos pecados más pueda cometer estando al lado de alguien como él, si es que todos los días a la misma hora, me trae en una charola de plata un buen postre y luego… solo él sabrá.

_Con cariño para Ryuuro _


End file.
